


Belated Birthday

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Lancelot - Freeform, Post V-Day, angsty harry hart, fallen knight, kingsman toast, sad fic, sad harry hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets home late from work, and remembers he's suddenly late for something rather important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Birthday

Harry pushed open the front door of his home, and pushed it closed behind him, reaching across to disarm the alarm as he did and sighed heavily as it gave a reassuring beep.

He closed his eyes.

It had been a hard day, and coming from someone who had survived a shitty sermon littered with bigotry, followed by a massacre, then a bullet to the eye, that was saying something.

Meetings. Paperwork. Discussing new prototypes with Merlin and Amelia. A conference call with Nimue and Igraine.

Being Arthur was nothing more than a boring simulation of being an active agent.

He checked his watch, wondering how long his commute had taken him.

00:40AM

May 29th 2016

“…Shit.”

He pushed himself away from the door and headed for the drinks trolley in his dining room, pouring himself a measure of brandy and unbuttoning his jacket slightly made his way to the balcony before breathing out into the slightly warm night air.

It was warm, slightly heavy with pollen and the threat of a rain storm in the air.

But it was a fine, clear night otherwise.

“…Sorry I’m late…” he began quietly, enough not to attract the attention of any neighbours sleeping with their windows open. “…Then again…It wouldn’t be me, if I wasn’t late…”

He looked down at the dark liquid in the glass, swirling it slowly, thoughtfully.

Wondering what he could say.

What could be said? 

“…Been a funny two years…Hasn’t it…” he mused, a soft smile on his face. “…You, me, Chester…Well, almost me.” he replied. “…You didn’t quite get me, did you?” 

He looked up at the sky again, at the waning moon that hung in the sky.

He raised his glass to the sky.

“Happy Birthday, James.” he said, and took the drink back in a steady gulp before retreating back inside for a cup of tea, and to doze.

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate James Spencer (Lancelot)'s birthday. 28th May 1975.
> 
> This would make him canonically between 38-39 when he died and 21-22 when he joined Kingsman.


End file.
